morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork
The Mork and Mindy Card Game was released by Milton Bradley in 1979. The game included four foam eggs, a stack of cards, and was designed for 3-6 players, ages 8 to adult. Instructions A great game using the characters and wacky words from the popular TV show. Clear the table and get set for some wild action! The pace is fast & furious as everybody makes a mad grab for an egg when someone plays a Mork card. OBJECT Be the first player to use up all your cards CONTENTS *4 Eggs *84 Cards SET-UP #Shuffle the cards and deal seven cards to each player. Put the rest of the cards face down in a pile. #Put one less egg than the number of players in the center of all players. When six people play, there are two less eggs. #Turn over the top card and put it face up next to the draw pile. #Choose one player to go first, others follow in turn clockwise. TO PLAY #You play a card from your hand that matches either the name or color of the top card on the discard pile. Put your card face up on top of the other card. Note: With the first card, ignore the directions on it if it's a special card like Cora, Fredzo, Orson, Mork or Mindy. If the first card is a Mork or Mindy card, you can play any card on it. #When you play a regular card, you must say what it is (example.: Nimnul.) See who has the best Orkan accent! #If you don't say the name, then another player will point his finger at you, say "Zzzzzt", and you must draw two cards from the pile. Say "Shazbot!" when you draw the cards. #If you cannot play a card from your hand, you must draw a card from the pile, Be sure to say "Shazbot!" when you draw or someone may Zzzzt! you. When you use up the draw pile shuffle the cards and place them face down to start a new draw pile SPECIAL CARDS *'Cora:' Play a Cora card on any matching colored card or another Cora card. Say "Aah! Aah" (or you'll be Zzzzzted!) and the next player loses his tum and must say "Shazbot!" If he doesn't, then he can be Zzzted and must draw two cards from the pile. *'Fredzo:' Play a Fredzo card on top of a matching colored card or another Fredzo card. Say " Zabah!" and give another card from your hand to the player of your choice. The player who gets the card must say "Shazbot" or he'll get Zzzzted! *'Orson:' Play an Orson on a matching colored card or another Orson card, point to any player and say "Zzzzt!" The player you point to must draw two cards from the pile and say "Shazbot!" *'Mindy:' Play a Mindy card on any card because it's Wild. Name the color you want it to be and the next player must play a card of that color. *'Mork:' Here's where the real fun starts! Play a Mork card on any card, Say "Na-No Na-No" and make a grab for an egg! This is not as easy as it sounds because as soon as you put the card down, the other players yell "Na-No Na-No" and try to grab an egg too! (Don't grab more than one egg or you'll be sent back to Ork) Whoever doesn't get an egg has to say "Shazbot!" and must draw two cards from the pile. If you manage to get an egg but you forget to say °Na-No Na-No", then you can be Zzzzzted and forced to draw two cards. Put the eggs back in the center of all players and continue the game. The next player can play any card on top of a Mork card, Remember to say "Shazbot!" whenever you must draw cards, lose a turn, or are given a card by another player. If you don't, you'll be Zzzzted by the Orkan finger of fate! TO WIN Be the first player to play all your cards and you win the game! Images Mork & Mindy Card Game 02 Inside of Box.jpg Mork & Mindy Card Game 03 Cards.jpg Mork & Mindy Card Game 05 Side View.jpg Mork & Mindy Card Game - Card Backs.jpg Category:Merchandise